


Sentimental

by lakambini



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, i just wanted sentimental nagigou tbh, post Eternal Summer, what's wrong with me, written late at night so it's kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakambini/pseuds/lakambini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first time they got this close; that they got this intimate. It was awkward— both inexperienced and unsure of what to do. They have always been only friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> post Eternal Summer, sentimental nagigou bc headcanon nagisa has his sentimental moments too ok so there’s some ooc so i’m sorry ;~;
> 
> also cross-posted on my [writing blog](http://theo-rem.tumblr.com/post/109229357541/sentimental).

He looks at her and she looks at him.

His fingers gently trace the back of her hand, softly caressing it in an attempt to hold her hand and her body tenses up on the sudden contact of skin on skin.

As if on instinct, they move closer to each other.

And closer.

And closer.

Closer.

And closer until their faces were mere inches away from each other and he whispers to her in a voice the girl was sure she never heard come from him in the times passed. He whispers to her these very words with a shaky, nervous voice-- both from the cold and the melting pot of feelings inside his heart.

"Are you sure you want this to happen, Gou-chan?"

This was the first time they got this close; that they got this intimate. It was awkward-- both inexperienced and unsure of what to do. They have always been only friends.

She blinks, staring back at his pink eyes that seemed to have glowed, and becoming aware of how the warmth from both their faces are radiating and touching their cheeks under the chilling cold embrace of the winter air.

On their spot on the gazebo near the sea, one would think they are lovers having a moment of tenderness with each other but a closer look on their actions says otherwise; they are just a pair of awkward teenagers about to profess their love to each other and neither are confident with the other's feelings. Not yet.

And then she replies with a deep breath, "Yes, Nagisa; I am sure."

And then he leans his forehead on hers, and sighs through his nose as if relieved and freed from a weight burdening his chest with a force he couldn't describe.

And in that one, tender moment under the chilliness of January, Nagisa pulls away and then engulfs her in an tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her petite figure and she returns his hug with a gentleness like that of a mother. Or better, a lover. A lover who wants to cherish their loved one for the first time since they last saw each other.

He decided to walk her home after realizing how cold it has become and he strikes up a conversation as they walked side by side and hand in hand.

"Say, Gou-chan, where do we go from here?"

She hums before giving him a sincere, but almost a teasing reply. "We'll see."


End file.
